Combined carrying cases for transporting clothing and equipment of rackets sports are generally well known. Examples of such constructions may be found in Hanes U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,758, and Glantz et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 223,424, Haggerty, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,800, Berry et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 231,807, Cowan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,631 and Blair, U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,895. Most of the above referred to patents describe various types of cases for holding in various limited fashions a racket and a can of balls. In another a fold up bag which has one compartment with a zipper for storage of clothing items and a sleeve to contain a cannister ball and a zippered pouch to contain the racket itself is described. Other patented devices are simply a combined carrying bag and racket carrier where the racket is carried in a sleeve outside of the bag and the bag itself has various compartments to contain shoes and other items useful in the racket sports.
None of the prior art devices, however, desribe a carry-all case which contains various compartments, pockets which are necessary to carry all of the accessories for racket sports in which in its unfolded position will provide the tennis player with easy access to all of the items carried; such a bag has not been previously fabricated. To be very useful a bag should provide ease and facility in use and ease in which the bag in its fold-up position can be carried from the court to the car and likewise. Such a bag which additionally has an interior design of compartments and pouches to provide an equivalent weight distribution for ease of handling in which in its unfolded position can be secured to particular anchor type fences found in outdoor tennis courts would be very advantageous in providing the player with all of the necessary items for the game of tennis at eye level.